


Ithemba liyavela

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753
Kudos: 1





	Ithemba liyavela

"Bengicabanga ukuthi ungezi namhlanje," ehlebeza, esonga izihlakala zakhe ukumelana nesifiso sokumthinta, wayazi ukuthi ukwenza njalo kuzophela futhi wayefuna ukukujabulela isikhashana nje.

UJaime wambheka namanje emamatheka kodwa inkulumo yakhe yadideka.

"Ngifisa sengathi ngabe ubukhona impela lapha," kusho lesi sithombe wathi ingqondo yakhe iqhubeka nokusungula ngobuwula.

Wehlise ikhanda wahlikihla izingalo zakhe futhi ukuze azivikele emakhazeni.

"Ngikhona, awungiboni phambi kwakho?"

UBrienne wethuka; imicabango yakhe yayihlala ithule. Wavala amehlo akhe ecabanga ukuthi uma ebavulela, noma isithunzi sakhe, ngeke esaba khona. Kodwa-ke, ngaphambi kokululama, wezwa okuthile emahlombe akhe. Ingubo mhlawumbe, ingubo yasesebukhosini eyayizizwa ifudumele esikhunjeni sayo futhi inephunga ngaye.

Wabe esezwa ingcindezi emnene okhalweni, ingalo imzungezile futhi engasakwazi ukumelana; wavula amehlo wakhe waphakamisa ubuso.

UJaime wayesekhona.

"Ulapha." Nguwe, ”ephinda-ke, uma eyahlanya ubusisa ubuhlanya bakhe.

Wahleka kakhulu, futhi lokho kwanele ukumqinisekisa ukuthi akalahli ingqondo. Ngaphandle kokucabanga ngakho waziphonsa ezingalweni zakhe yize isimangaliso sobuhlanya kuphela semizuzwana embalwa. Lapho nje ezwa ukuthi amqabule, wasuka kuye.

"Rock Casterly ..." ekhononda, ezama ukucindezela injabulo yakhe futhi engaqiniseki ngokuphelele ukuthi wayengekho phakathi kokukhohliswa.

"NgeTirion, njengoba kufanele kube njalo," esho ngokukhulu ukucophelela, kodwa ngenkani wenqaba ukususa isandla sakhe okhalweni.

—Kodwa…

"Ngiyaphila, sengikhululekile futhi ngilapha nawe," esho ngezwi elinobudlova. Akwanele wena, wench?

Wamdonsela kuye ngokuqinile futhi wangcwaba ikhala lakhe entanyeni yakhe. Wayedakwe yimizwa yokuphefumula kwakhe eduze kwendlebe yakhe. Yebo, lokho kwakwanele kuye; Noma ngabe kwakuwusuku, noma ngabe kungumkhiqizo womcabango wakhe, noma ngabe wamnika ubukhona bakhe nje ngomzuzu owodwa owanele: kwanele.

Wabubula u-yebo othambile uJaime abonakale enelisekile ngaye.

Wabona ukuthi kukhona okunye, into ayengayisho ngaleso sikhathi, kodwa noma ngabe yini ayengathemba ngayo.

"Ngiyaphila futhi ngikhululekile, ngiyabonga futhi." Ngiyabonga, ”ephindaphinda endlebeni yakhe, lapho uBrienne egcina engasakwazi ukulawula izandla zakhe futhi wanamathela kuJaime kube sengathi kwakungamabhodi phakathi komkhumbi. Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi uyihlo unendawo kimi eTarth? Wabuza, edonsa isuka kuye ukuze ambone kangcono.

Wayengazi ukuthi wenzeni uJaime ngesikhathi evakashele okokuqala eTarth, kepha wayethole ukuhlonishwa nokuhlonishwa kukayise futhi wayengenakungabaza ukuthi wayezokujabulela ukumtholela indawo ehle. Indawo eseTarth, unomphela.

"Ubaba uzokuthokozela ukuba nawe lapha," azithuke yena ngalezo zithutha ezingenangqondo abengasakwazi ukuzicima.

"Futhi wena Brienne?" Ucele ukumamatheka ngokufudumele, wavuma ngekhanda kakhulu kunokwejwayelekile njengoba wayevunyelwe. Ungakujabulela ukuba nomuntu ongenamhlaba, okhubazekile futhi ophelile ngaye? Ungakujabulela yini ukuba ngumfazi wendoda enjalo?

Kwathi lapho emhlukumeza esihlathini, wavele wahlaselwa ngamadolo akhe. UJaime kwadingeka ambambe okhalweni ukumvimbela ukuthi angaweli phansi. Lapho emsiza ukuhlala ebhentshini, wahleka kakhulu futhi ngokungagwegwesi, ngangokunokwenzeka.

"Bengicabanga ukuthi uyakudelela lokho okuxakayo okwenziwa yisalukazi esidangele, i-wench."

UBrienne wahlikihla futhi wehlisa ubuso bakhe. Isiphukuphuku, isiphukuphuku, isiphukuphuku! Wazikhuza ngengqondo ecabanga ukuthi ucela ukuthi amshade.

Ezizwa eshwabana ezimpandeni zezinwele zakhe, futhi ezizwa enamandla engezwa, wazama ukusukuma ngaphandle kokumbheka.

"Uyaphila, Brienne?" Wabuza ngaphandle kokufihla ukukhathazeka ezwini lakhe.

"Kahle." Yebo yebo Ngiyaphila, ”wabubula ngokungakhathali.

"Ngeke uphendule ke?" Wabuza ngemuva kwesikhashana athule, wayengasahleki, wayebonakala ekhathazekile futhi engavikelekile. Ngabe kufanele ngikuhumushe ukuthula kwakho njengo-yebo? Ngabe uyavuma ukuba ngumkami uBrienne?

Wamhlikihla isihlathi futhi, kepha washesha wahamba. Kwakuyiqiniso? Ngabe wayefuna ukumshada?

"Kungani ufuna ukungishada?"

Okwesikhashana wayecabanga ukuthi uzophinde ahleke, noma akhulume elinye lamancoko, amazwi abukhali, kepha uJaime wamane wasondela eceleni kwakhe wamanga isihlathi nezindebe ngobumnene nangomusa.

"Ngoba uwukuphela kwesizathu enginaso sokufuna ukuhlala ngiphile."

Wabe esemanga, ngokuzola kunaleso sokuqala ngaphambi kokushiya iTarth, kodwa ngamandla afanayo.

"Yebo," kuphendula yena lapho behlukana nje. Yebo - ngoba naye ukuphela kwento eyayingamenza ancamathele empilweni.


End file.
